<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night In by alittlebitfilthy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720262">A Night In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitfilthy/pseuds/alittlebitfilthy'>alittlebitfilthy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Taylor Swift (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, F/F, Girl Penis, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Restraints, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitfilthy/pseuds/alittlebitfilthy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karlie gets lucky. Or maybe it's Taylor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karlie Kloss/Taylor Swift</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karlie's face was buried between Taylor's legs and Taylor's hands were intent on keeping her in that position. As she lost all semblance of her self-control, Taylor tried to recall how she and her wife had wound up in this position, and how she could make sure that they do whatever it was more often.</p><p>The night had started innocently enough. It was one of those early winter evenings where the chill has begun to permeate the air and your breath can be seen by any passerby on a sidewalk. The weekend had come and Taylor had enjoyed her ritual on Friday afternoons of some light shopping and some coffee and a snack before heading home. Karlie would be home later and they would figure out some place in the neighborhood to have dinner before coming home and enjoy a relaxing evening.</p><p>That is how all of their Friday evenings seemed to have been unfolding as of late. Taylor didn't mind at all, after a stressful week, both of them needed that time to unwind and decompress. Sometimes they made soft gentle love before cuddling with each other and going to sleep. But not always. After a couple of years of marriage their sex life was still great, but the episodes had decreased in frequency as of late because of both their busy schedules.</p><p>Taylor could tell that at times Karlie pined for their raunchy sexual exhibitions that had almost become a staple of their sex lives over the summer. But Karlie understood that at this time of the year most of Taylor's energies were tied up in her job and only when she could fully relax could she let herself do those hot things that they both loved so much.</p><p>Taylor was grateful that Karlie was so understanding about this part of their sex life. She knew that Karlie wanted it, but the taller woman understood where her mind was at and never pressured her into doing something that she wouldn't fully enjoy.</p><p>But Taylor was also aware that she sometimes had to reward Karlie for her patience with a taste of what might be to come and had resolved to do that in the near future during the holiday break.</p><p>But Christmas was not quite yet upon them, and as Taylor opened the door to their house, she was expecting a typical quiet evening at home. However, what she found on the other side of the door was another matter entirely.</p><p>Taylor had been leafing through the mail as she entered the house. The first thing she noticed was the smell emanating from the kitchen. Karlie was home early and had been cooking. Next, she noticed the music that was playing on the stereo in their living room, soft romantic orchestral music that Karlie rarely played when she was home alone. Taylor finally noticed how the living room was set up as she plopped her keys down and surveyed what Karlie had done. Soft candlelight lit the room, and their dining room table was laid out with their finest china and wine sat on the table in the expensive decanter they bought last year.</p><p>Karlie stepped into the living room at that moment, smiling, and Taylor went to meet her. She opened her arms for an embrace and Karlie met it, albeit for only a brief moment. They kissed quickly, passionately before Karlie broke away.</p><p>"Hello, baby. I decided we needed a different type of evening, so I'm taking control." Karlie's choice of words surprised Taylor a bit and she suppressed an excited chill as she thought about Karlie taking control sexually. She looked up in Karlie's eyes and waited for her to continue.</p><p>"I want you to go get dressed and relax for a bit. I'll have dinner ready in about half an hour so you have a little bit of time to change, do your make-up and maybe rest some."</p><p>"Change? Make-up? I'm not okay like this?" Taylor knew she looked good, a little casual for this table setting yes, but she didn't really feel like changing.</p><p>"You look great like that, but we're dressing this up some." Karlie's hands had been wrapped around her wife and she moved them to the small of her back and drew Taylor closer to her. "Change into something nice and we'll have a very pleasant dinner." And with that Karlie broke free of their embrace and darted back towards the kitchen.</p><p>Taylor shivered again in excitement, they were definitely equals, but it was always exciting when Karlie decided to lead her a bit. Taylor retreated to the bedroom to find something to wear for her wife.</p><p>She knew it had to be dressy for Karlie. She always wanted her wife to catch her breath when she dressed up for her and wished that she had time to wash her hair. She knew that she didn't so she walked into the closet to pick out something for the evening.</p><p>If Taylor knew anything about Karlie, and she did, she knew that her wife would infinitely prefer a skirt or dress than pants for this evening. Even her dress pants which Karlie liked a lot probably would not be what she wanted from her. Karlie raved constantly about Taylor's legs –and the rest of her body as well–, but she was clearly a leg girl. So deciding to indulge her wife's wishes, Taylor pulled a slinky black dress from the rack and hung it on the closet door. She grabbed heels, a pair of textured tights and some sexy black underwear. She guessed that if Karlie went to this much trouble, she was probably hoping to get lucky tonight as well.</p><p>Taylor dressed slowly, taking her time with her primping before beginning to apply her make-up. Her make-up was subtle but flattering and she was glad she learned some of its secrets. A few minutes after she finished blotting her lips, there was knock on the bedroom door.</p><p>Karlie walked in and just like Taylor hoped, her breath caught in her throat when she saw her wife's outfit. Taylor's breath wasn't that far behind hers. Karlie was wearing some blue slacks Taylor loved her in, with a black shirt, complemented by a deep blue blazer she liked to wear. The anticipation about the evening had made Taylor antsy as she dressed and she could feel the wetness that now seeped between her legs as she drank in her wife's outfit. </p><p>Yes, Karlie was definitely getting lucky tonight.</p><p>Karlie walked towards her and Taylor could see a protruding bulge in her pants as the taller woman continued to look her wife up and down. Taylor licked her lips in anticipation of it maybe in her mouth later with her pre-cum being a sweet dessert, but what she really needed was it inside her; pumping in and out and taking her like she needed. Her now moist crotch felt another flood of juices and she felt another chill of anticipation run through her body.</p><p>"You look incredible, love." Karlie had a hard time getting the words out, and Taylor smiled back at her demurely.</p><p>"My thoughts exactly." Taylor let Karlie take her in her arms and they embraced for a moment before Karlie broke away and offered Taylor the crook of her arm.</p><p>"Our dinner awaits, honey." </p><p>They walked arm in arm into the living room where Karlie had set up the dining room table. She seated her wife and poured Taylor a glass of wine. Taylor certainly enjoyed the pampering that Karlie enjoyed lavishing onto her.</p><p>Karlie disappeared into the kitchen again and Taylor sat sipping her wine. In the kitchen, Karlie set about preparing the plates for dinner and her hand brushed against her crotch again. Her cock had been at full attention all afternoon thinking about seeing her wife in some hot dress tonight. Taylor certainly didn't disappoint her with that outfit. It was all Karlie could do to keep herself from throwing Taylor down on the bed and ripping off her tights and underwear and entering her then and there. She knew she would have Taylor sometime this evening and her cock again strained against the confines of her boxer-briefs with the thought.</p><p>Karlie somehow managed to prepare the plates and walked back into the dining room to present her dinner. She had prepared a roasted pork loin with vegetables and salad to accompany and her presentation looked great. Her time in the kitchen was well spent as she watched Taylor savor every bite of their meal together. </p><p>They made small talk, asking about each other's day and what they wanted to do over the weekend and discussed Christmas presents for their families.</p><p>After dinner was finished, Karlie washed the dishes and changed the playlist on her iPod. She took Taylor’s hand in hers and they shared a slow dance, swaying back and forth to the music and holding each other close.</p><p>As the song progressed, Taylor could feel Karlie’s hands, which had started midway up her back, work their way lower and lower on her body until during the second song, Karlie was cupping her ass. Karlie squeezed gently and pulled Taylor even closer into her. Their lips met again and again, and Taylor could feel Karlie’s cock pressing against her thigh. They both wanted each other so badly, yet Karlie continued their torment by swaying them back and forth across the makeshift dance floor.</p><p>Karlie could sense that her wife's mood was about to shift to from anticipation from the teasing and build-up to aggravation for not relieving that tension and knew that it was time for dessert.</p><p>"Wait on the couch, baby, I'll be right back." Karlie instructed and walked back into the kitchen. </p><p>She had prepared dessert with dinner and had it sitting on a tray in the fridge. Sliced strawberries and chocolate, there wasn't much that Taylor liked better than that. She popped the cork on the champagne she had bought for the evening, grabbed two flutes, a tray to carry things on, and made her way back into the living room.</p><p>When she entered, Taylor was glad to see what dessert was, it could even be eaten in bed perhaps… She loved chocolate and strawberries, but what she really wanted right now was Karlie and she could sense her wife wanted the same of her.</p><p>Karlie poured her a glass of champagne and presented the plate of chocolates and strawberries before her. Taylor selected a strawberry and a small square of chocolate as Karlie poured herself a glass of champagne. They clinked glasses and Taylor brought the strawberry to her lips, biting in and enjoying the sweet juices that flooded her mouth. Everything she thought about at this point related in some way to sex and her aching pussy was telling her to do something about it quickly.</p><p>Sitting down next to Taylor, Karlie watched her wife eat the strawberry and she could feel her cock once again straining against the prison of her underwear. She knew that the more she prolonged their encounter, the hotter the sex was going to be. She knew not to pressure Taylor about being wild and raunchy that often, but sometimes she was able to create an atmosphere like tonight that led Taylor to totally relax and let her inner sex goddess take over. Taylor continually crossed and re-crossed her legs and Karlie knew that the time had come to make her move.</p><p>She set her glass of champagne down on the coffee table and leaned over to softly kiss Taylor’s lips. They kissed softly like that for some time, no other touching between the two of them before Taylor felt like she was going to explode. She desperately wanted Karlie to take her in her arms, kiss her deeply and then rip her clothes off. Her pussy was on fire and she needed relief <em> now. </em></p><p>Karlie fulfilled a bit of what Taylor wished for at that moment. She took Taylor in her arms and pulled her close. Karlie began to run her hands up and down Taylor’s body as their tongues danced against each other. Taylor could feel the juices of her desire drenching her panties and crotch of her tights. She needed Karlie’s hand there so badly it was actually hurting her. But Karlie had not offered any relief for her as of yet.</p><p>The taller woman’s hands caressed her body slowly, carefully, making her tingle with anticipation as Karlie began to softly kiss her neck, something she knew that always drove Taylor wild. After a few moments of necking, Taylor could no longer take any more of the teasing and grabbed Karlie’s hand and put it up her dress, letting it come to rest on the very damp panty and tights covered crotch.</p><p>Taylor moaned loudly as Karlie began to massage her crotch, working her hand up and down the folds of her outer lips, making her pant with pleasure and with wantonness.</p><p>"Put your fingers in me now! Please, daddy, I'm begging you." Taylor hisses this into Karlie’s ear and adds the “daddy” to make her wife’s cock stand at attention just a little bit more. Karlie loves when she is a little submissive, and Taylor hopes that maybe her wife will take full control and give her what she needs.</p><p>Karlie –sensing her wife's utter need emanating from all over–, relents and slides her hands inside the top of Taylor’s tights and in her panties. Taylor cries out as Karlie’s long fingers just plunge straight into her needy, waiting sex.</p><p>Her body floods with emotions and pleasure as she feels the length of Karlie’s two fingers sliding deep within her. They bury to the knuckle and Karlie holds them deep within her. Taylor clenches down tightly on the welcome guests deep within her and feels the surge of orgasm overtake her. The rush of feelings overwhelms her, and she cries out loud.</p><p>Karlie leaves her fingers buried deep within and feels Taylor’s body crescendo with the orgasm and the clenching of her wife’s inner walls on her fingers, trapping her inside, though she was going nowhere. Karlie knew that this was what Taylor needed. Teasing her just enough so that she came when Karlie first entered her would get Taylor in the mindset Karlie wanted her in for this evening. Taylor needed to be totally relaxed, and totally mad with lust for her to get everything Karlie wanted.</p><p>As Taylor came down from her orgasm, she started trying to breathe normally again. Just as her breathing started to regain some normal pattern, Karlie moved her thumb onto her clit, and flicked back and forth softly against it. Taylor bit down on her lip, loving the feelings of Karlie’s ministrations before the surge of orgasm overwhelmed her again and she bucked her hips in release.</p><p>If she would have been nude at this moment, and Karlie didn't have her hand deep within her, she would have squirted with this orgasm. As it was, she flooded her wife’s hand with juices as she came once again, wanting Karlie’s cock pounding deep within her.</p><p>"Fuck me, daddy, give me your cock. I need it so badly." Taylor whimpered in Karlie’s ear as she wrapped her legs around her wife’s torso. She dug her heels into Karlie’s back, pulling her tight with desire and Karlie knew she had Taylor right where she wanted her.</p><p>"Let's take this to the bedroom, shall we?" Karlie whispered in her wife's ear as she removed her hand from her crotch. Taylor felt a great emptiness with Karlie’s hand gone and wanted it back badly.</p><p>As she was thinking that, Karlie reached behind her and scooped her up in her arms and started carrying her to the bedroom. If Taylor had been hot before, she was on fire now. Karlie had never carried her like this before; it showed that her wife’s workouts were really paying off. Thinking about how strong Karlie was only made Taylor’s pussy quiver and want her even more. She needed Karlie deep within her.</p><p>Entering the bedroom, Karlie set Taylor down on the edge of the bed and let her lie back. She immediately began to remove Taylor’s tights. Karlie would have preferred stockings or thigh highs so she could have left them on as she fucked her, but this would be just fine anyway. She slid the tights off of Taylor’s legs and in a flash had removed her panties as well.</p><p>Taylor laid on the bed, wanting Karlie to pull out her cock and drive it deep within at that moment. Her legs were splayed wide so that her wife had full access to her sex. But Karlie did not take off her own pants, instead she got down on her knees and moved her head between Taylor legs, and began to eat her out.</p><p>Taylor almost came from the first lick of Karlie’s tongue. Earlier in their relationship, they had not done much oral sex, but after a while Karlie began wanting to perform it on her more and more. She swore to Taylor that she loved the taste and with how often she wanted to do it, Taylor could only assume her wife was telling the truth. Since Karlie had practiced more and more, she had gotten very good at it and Taylor was reaping the benefits at this moment.</p><p>Another orgasm wracked her body as the taller woman spread open the folds of her outer lips and found her clitoris and lightly licked it. The pleasure rolled over her in waves and Taylor lost herself in the pleasure.</p><p>Karlie continued to flick her tongue over her clit, and Taylor put her hand behind her wife’s head to help hold her there. As she sucked on Taylor’s clit, Karlie put two fingers back inside her wife, to make her feel more full.</p><p>With the entrance of the fingers, Taylor’s cries of pleasure became so loud; Karlie had to briefly consider putting some type of gag on her mouth or something, wondering if the neighbors could hear her. But she let that thought pass quickly, and enjoyed the sounds as she continued her work. She loved it when Taylor was vocal in bed. Sometimes she was, sometimes she wasn't. When she was though, like tonight, it made Karlie’s cock stand at rapt attention.</p><p>After one delicious sounding moan, Karlie felt a twitch and she almost came right then and there, without any other stimulation. It drove her totally wild and it meant Taylor was wild as well.</p><p>Karlie ate her wife’s pussy for what seemed like hours for Taylor. Time had stopped, it felt so good to lost herself in the moments. But in reality, it was only about ten minutes before Karlie pulled her mouth away. Her face was slick with Taylor’s juices, she smiled at her wife and went to their toy drawer. Taylor thought Karlie was going for a condom, and she wanted to tell her no, she wanted to feel her wife spill deep inside her tonight.</p><p>But Karlie wasn't going for a condom quite yet. Instead, she pulled out the restraints they used every now and then and walked back over to the bed.</p><p>"What are you going to do with those?" Taylor asked. She didn't really want to be tied up, but it didn't bother her as long as she got something inside her <em> and soon. </em></p><p>"I want to tie you up and give you so much pleasure you think you're going to pass out." Karlie said as she took her left arm and began tying it to the bedpost. </p><p>Karlie had not bothered to remove Taylor’s dress; it was just bunched up at her hips at the moment. The thought of having no control over what Karlie did and seeing her dress bunched like that, made Taylor’s pussy flood with juices yet again. It was such a turn-on that Karlie couldn't be bothered to take the time to fully undress her; she just took off what obstructed her path and pushed the rest out the way.</p><p>Karlie tied up her other arm and looked back at her handiwork. She smiled and went back to the drawer. Taylor was disappointed yet again, until she saw what her wife was doing. Karlie was pulling out Taylor’s favorite toy, a vibrator that sent her into orbit with pleasure. She smiled in agreement and Karlie brought the toy over to her wife.</p><p>"The last time you had me tied up and using this, you ended up getting me so hot that you went out and bought all those toys again, remember?" Taylor said lustily as she thought back to that evening.</p><p>"How could I forget? My cock gets hard everytime I think about it." Karlie said.</p><p>Taylor let out a low, guttural moan of pure lust as Karlie slid the length of the toy inside her and let it come to rest. She held it there deeply for a moment before turning on the switches and letting it twist and turn, and basically fuck her wife silly.</p><p>She settled in for a show and held the fake cock steady as it plowed into her wife. Taylor was writhing against her restraints as she felt the vibrator do its job. She loved how full it made her and the fact that its rhythm was constant. It didn’t feel as good as Karlie did though. She rode the wave of the fucking to yet another orgasm, before asking Karlie to turn on the clitoral vibrator.</p><p>Another earth-shattering orgasm overtook her shortly after the clitoral vibrator was activated and Taylor began to think that maybe she was going to pass out from sensory overload this evening. It seemed like every touch from Karlie, and every twitch of the toy inside her made her body convulse with pleasure. It was almost too much for her to take, but not quite.</p><p>Karlie leaned back and observed her wife in the throes of ecstasy. Taylor did not often unleash this side of herself, but when she did; it drove Karlie absolutely wild with want. She would use this evening to fuel her fantasies for weeks and even months to come after Taylor’s most sexual side retreated back within. Karlie loved seeing her wife like this and the sight of Taylor with a toy buried deep within her, almost made her cum yet again without touching herself.</p><p>Karlie had never felt threatened by Taylor’s use of sex toys; in fact she was the one who encouraged her to use them in the first place. She was the one always asking if they could use one of the many she had bought in the past during their lovemaking because it was such an erotic sight; but most of the time Taylor simply didn’t have the energy that was required to use a toy and then having Karlie afterwards. But not this evening. It was rare, but when Taylor was turned on slowly and steadily, she could fuck all night long. These are the nights that resound in Karlie’s mind. Her cock still gets rock hard whenever she thinks about the night Taylor mentioned earlier, and it had been more than six months since.</p><p>Karlie continued to work the toy in and out of her wife, making her squirm with even more pleasure and continued to feel orgasms swell within her. Taylor lost track of time, as she sometimes does when she gets really turned on. All she could concentrate on was the pleasure that was coming from between her legs and deep within her.</p><p>Karlie let Taylor work the fake cock for almost half an hour before she decided it was time for her to make love to her wife. Taylor was so lost in pleasure that she might never have stopped Karlie, but it seemed like the batteries were beginning to wear down and Karlie didn't think her cock could stand much more waiting for relief.</p><p>Taylor was jolted back to reality as the vibrator went dormant deep within her and she felt it being removed slowly. She looked up at Karlie and saw her removing her pants and then her boxers and placing the toy on the nightstand. At first, she was a little frustrated, but she smiled widely as she saw what was coming to her.</p><p>Karlie spread her legs wide open and placed her cock at Taylor’s entrance. Taylor thrust against her, wanting her wife to enter her and take her like she needed, but Karlie teased her for just a moment before she slid her entire length deep within her wet sex.</p><p>As usual, when Karlie made love to Taylor after using the toy, Taylor was stretched just a bit more than usual as she began to thrust herself in and out of her. Karlie actually liked this feeling, it was always a new twist and feeling to their lovemaking, and after a few minutes, things returned to normal and Taylor and Karlie fit tightly together again.</p><p>Taylor loved the feel of Karlie thrusting in and out of her. She truly enjoyed sex with her wife and orgasmed readily with Karlie buried within her. Karlie was not taking her time this evening. She was pumping in and out of Taylor fast, the sounds of sex filling the room as both of them moaned and groaned steadily and their bodies' flesh slapping together in passion.</p><p>Karlie increased her tempo, loving the friction against her hard cock. Most of the time they made love with a condom, but Taylor had finished ovulating and was on the pill and there was no danger of pregnancy, so Karlie was enjoying the feelings deep inside her wife. She held Taylor’s splayed legs steady as she continued to pump deep into the blonde.</p><p>As Taylor felt another orgasm wash over her, she felt as if she could make love all night. Her energy level had not been this high in months and she was loving every single second of this evening. She loved hearing Karlie’s tight balls slapping up against her body as her wife worked herself within her.</p><p>The pace quickened yet again, and Karlie’s breath grew shallow. After about ten minutes of pumping in and out of her wife, Karlie could feel her own orgasm building deep within. She didn't want this feeling to end, but she knew she was at the point of no return and leaned in to kiss her wife deeply. Taylor could feel that Karlie was going to cum soon and wrapped her long legs tightly around her, since she knew Karlie liked it so much.</p><p>Karlie began to kiss Taylor’s neck and as she continued to make love to her and Taylor decided to talk a little dirty to help the taller woman get off even more quickly.</p><p>"Oh yes, fuck me! I want you to let yourself go and cum deep inside me, daddy. Please, give me your load.” Taylor whispered in Karlie’s ear. She continued to whisper dirty little nothings about Karlie’s big cock into her ear, and she could feel Karlie’s body tensing up, knowing her wife was about to shoot her load deep inside her.</p><p>As she listened to Taylor talk dirty, Karlie let herself go, loving hearing what her wife was saying to her. She felt her back and lower body tense up and let herself go. The paralyzing feeling of pleasure overtook her and as the tingling began to subside a bit, Karlie felt herself begin to shoot her seed deep inside Taylor. Load after load shot deep within her and Karlie loved the feeling of her wife’s slickness as she filled her sex with her cum.</p><p>Karlie let her body collapse on top of Taylor’s. Both of them were breathing heavily. After a few moments of rest, Karlie reached up and untied her wife's restraints and took Taylor in her arms.</p><p>"I think we need more Friday nights like this." Taylor purred as she relaxed in the warm embrace of her wife.</p><p>"Oh, don’t I know it… How does next Friday sound to you?" Karlie asked as she closed her eyes, <span>relieved</span> in the afterglow.</p><p>“Uh huh.” Was all Taylor could manage to say, too tired to articulate. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm looking for a roleplay partner for any of these ships: Supercorp, Daensa, Sansaery, SwanQueen, Preath and Swiftgron.</p><p>If you're interested, hit me up on @adragonsspawn (Twitter), and we can discuss prompts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>